The sickness
by crazyspaceystracey
Summary: One-shot: Sad Wanda and John.


I do not own X-men: evolution.  
  
The Sickness  
  
She leaned back with the paper, quickly she flipped through the pages, seeing if there was anything she had missed the first few times she had read it. Wanda looked up glancing at the clock. It was 11:30. She threw the paper down on the coffee table in a fit of frustration. The headline read: Legacy Virus Scares Mutant Community.  
  
"Scares is such a uneffective word to use." She grumbled to herself standing up. "Terrified is more like it."   
  
She went over to the window looking out onto the city below, completely unaware of any problems with the world. They were the lucky people. Where was he? She quickly went over the things he had told her he had planned for today in her head. He had a meeting with his publisher at eleven that morning. Then he was going to go down to the studio for casting for a movie. That was it. That is all he had planned. He should have been back by now. There is no reason why he should be out this late, and whenever he was. He always had the decency to call. She went into the hall closet pulling out a blanket and pillow. He was going to be sleeping on the couch tonight. If she was still awake when he finally decided to come home, there would most likely be hell to pay. She could feel a fight brewing.   
  
She had been up forever calling people, seeing if they had any idea where he had been. She was worried that something had happened and that is what made her angry. Her mind had been constantly plagued with a series of "What ifs..". What if he got mugged? What if there was an accident? What if he was lying dead somewhere? That is why she knew that when he came in with nothing wrong she would be completely pissed.   
  
John tiredly walks onto the elevator. He looked at his watch. 12:30. He already knew Wanda had a blanket and pillow on the couch for him, and he knew when he walked in the apartment there was going to be a fight brewing. Hopefully she will be asleep. He walked down the hallway towards their apartment. He only thought he had the flu. He rolled his eyes. It was only his luck. To tell the truth he was still in a certain amount of shock. Not even a month ago, Wanda and himself had gone to Illyana Rasputin's funeral. Piotr had been a wreck and then with Mastermind's death on Muir Island his illusion went away. Wanda about lost her mind, when all her memories all came flooding back like that. She remembered him standing on that bridge. God, was he an idiot. She tried to leave him that night, but he convinced her not to go. The truth of the matter is he couldn't live without her. Talk about irony. He should have let her leave at least then they wouldn't have to deal with this. At least she'd be safe. It was contagious. He could only hope she wasn't already affected.  
  
He put his key in the door. The door all of a sudden swung open. She pulled him inside.   
  
"Where have you been? I have been worried sick all night." He ignored her, walking down the hallway. He felt her grab his hand and spin him around. He forgot how strong she actually was.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Wanda. What?!" He snapped at her.  
  
"I asked you a question. Where have you been?"  
  
"Out!" He yelled.  
  
"No shit sherlock. I thought you were in the kitchen all night. In my opinion you have no right to b e yelling right now. I am the one who has the right to be pissed the hell off not you." He rolled his eyes and continued down towards the room. He went to open it, when he saw a blue light encase around it, and the door wouldn't budge.  
  
"You could have at least called, what the fuck were you doing that would result in you not calling?"  
  
"I was just out thinking about some shit." He felt her reach in his pocket and pull something out. Se waved his cell phone in front of his face.   
  
"Battery isn't dead." She said coldly.  
  
"Would you just unhex the door, please?" He asked nicely. He didn't want to argue with her right now.  
  
"No, I won't. There is stuff for you to sleep out on the couch." She said coldly walking past him and entering the bedroom. She sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. That had been strange and completely unusual. Their fights were never that intense, and usually by the morning they were in the process of making up. Twice. She was pissed. He comes home super late, making her worry, and he has the audacity to yell at her and be pissed off. Her thoughts left her head quickly when she heard the smoke detector. "What the fuck...?"  
  
Sometimes she made him so mad. She had a point. He did fuck up. He should have called, but for once something more important was on his mind, and if he told her what was up she wouldn't have yelled. She would have understood, but he just couldn't tell her yet. She had a right to know that she was living with live ammunition that couldn't be controlled now but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her. He laid back on the couch and rubbed his temples. He just thought it was the flu. That was one of the reason's he was late. His doctor called in the blue furry x-man doctor. He felt his eyes get heavy, but they opened roughly up again, when he heard the smoke detector. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."  
  
He went in the kitchen. Great. Wanda loved to keep scented candles lit everywhere. Sometimes he wonder if she was aware that he wasn't home to keep the fire "safe" all the time. He waved his hands, and just grew frustrated. The flames just didn't wan to listen. He grabbed the fire extinguisher off of the wall pulled the tab and put out the flames that had started with a kitchen towel.  
  
"What the hell is going on? I knew you were pissed but you didn't have to start a fire."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? You're the one that left the damn candle lit." She rolled her eyes. She was so beautiful when she was angry. This one may have been her fault, but it was only a matter of time until he started a fire unwillingly. he could possibly hurt her. He saw her studying the kitchen and looking him over.   
  
"What's on your neck?" She asked still pissed off, but with a hint of concern. He walked out of the kitchen past her and down the hall towards their room. She was right on his tail. "John, what on earth is going on? You used the damn fire extinguisher. It was small you could have taken care of it."   
  
She watched him go into the closet. "I'm leaving." Her eyes got huge.  
  
"Excuse me?!?" She said watching him throw some of his clothes into his bag. He walked towards her sitting her down on the bed and squatted in front of her. "What is going on? I don't under..."  
  
"Listen, I have to leave. It's been fun, but..." He saw anger in her eyes.  
  
"Fun? FUN?!? I've been fun." She screamed, standing up sending him spilling to the floor.  
  
"Wanda calm down before you wake the neighbors."  
  
"Fuck the neighbors!" She screamed. She calmed down though anyways. "I love you." She said somewhat defeated.  
  
"And I love you, believe me I do it is just better this way." She looked at him confused. She finally regained some composure and hexed his suitcase shut. "God, Wanda."  
  
"Not until you explain to me why it will be better." She watched him rub his eyes.   
  
"I... it... it's just better."  
  
"There has to be a reason." She said sitting back down. "What did I do?" His felt his heart drop. He sat back down next to her, touching her face so she would face him.  
  
"You did nothing. It isn't you. It's me." She chuckled.  
  
"You do realize that is the stupidest line in the book, and that it really means I must get away from the crazy person?" She studied his face and his eyes for a moment. "There's something wrong. I know. Will you please just tell me? It hurts that you won't." He looked down.   
  
"Wanda... um... I'm sick, luv." She looked at him confused for second.  
  
"Well, that's a stupid reason, break up with my girlfriend because I have a cold..." She trailed off as it hit her. "Oh my god." She said looking at him wide eyed. "You mean...?" He nodded. She fell silent. For what seemed an eternity the both of them sat in silence.  
  
"How far along?" She asked quietly.   
  
"Stage one. The length of the stages vary, and...."  
  
"Please spare me the brochure explanation." He fell silent. She finally looked back at him. He looked up and could see a few tears threatening to fall. "That why you were leaving?" She asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"I control fire, Wanda. That is like the most dangerous thing in the world, and if I don't have control of my abilities. It is too dangerous for you."  
  
"Can't I make that decision myself?"   
  
"Yeah, but you are stubborn, and I don't want you getting sick or hurt of something." Her face moved closer to his.  
  
"Still it's my decision to make." She whispered to him. His hand found hers, and he laced his fingers with hers.  
  
"Not when you make the wrong the decision." He said softly never taking his eyes off of their hands.  
  
"You're gonna have to deal with my bad decision because I'm not letting you get away that easy." He slightly rolled her eyes at her stubbornness. She traced his hand with the finger of her other hand. "How exactly is it transmitted?"  
  
"They don't know. Random people seem to be getting it. There isn't a lot known about it. It's so new." She nodded.   
  
"I love you, and I don't regret a single aspect of our relationship, you know that right?"  
  
"Of course." He said whipping her cheek. "You know I love you more than anything, that's why I'm sticking to my decision to leave."  
  
"Shut up." She said calmly, pressing her lips to his all reason out the window. She moved the hand she had been tracing his with up to his face feeling his skin. He felt his hand let go of hers and move to her waist. He pulled away slightly leaning his forehead against hers. He went to say something, but was caught off guard when she brought his face back down to hers, kissing him again, but this time more open more passionate. She let her tongue push past his lips and into his mouth. She pulled away this time.   
  
"I just won't light anything, do you think you could deal with that?" She asked him. He nodded.  
  
She looked around. She was the last one to leave. Of course she would be. She could only pray that her brother wouldn't come to her trying to be comforting. Things were better with the two of them, but she didn't feel that she could deal with him at the moment. She knew everyone was waiting by their cars, but they just wanted to get out of the rain. The rain, how fitting. Someone who loves fire dies and of course it must rain. The irony just seeped off that. She sniffled and sat down in one the left over chars, and finally let her emotions take the best of her. She could feel the rain start to pour down her back as she let the black umbrella fall to the ground. She wasn't a crier, well at least not in the open like this. She hid it from people. Crying was such a sign of weakness, but to tell the truth she honestly didn't care anymore. She didn't care if people thought she was weak. She had been expecting it. When it got to the point where she couldn't turn the light on because the heat would burst into flames, they both knew. That was it. A person can just sense that kind of thing.   
  
She finally heard someone walk up to her. She had also been expecting that. She felt the rain that had been pounding on her stop when the person stood beside her. Their umbrella shielding her from the rain. Normally if this happened she would instantly leave, go somewhere else, or just stop crying, instead at their presence she just sobbed harder.  
  
"Wanda," Pietro said softly, sitting down beside her.  
  
"I loved him so much." She said softly trying to stop crying. She felt an arm go around her.  
  
"I know." She took his arm as an open invitation to lean further onto him, when she resumed her crying, wetting his suit with her rain soaked hair  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do. I knew this would happen, but at the same time I was in denial about it."  
  
"Let's go. Come on." She shook her head.   
  
"I'm not done."  
  
"Wanda, I'm just worried. Your gonna catch a cold out here." She cried harder when she heard that.   
  
"We thought he had the flu." She cried to him. Pietro pulled his sister towards himself and placed his chin on top of her head. This wasn't a good place for her, sitting in front of the casket like this, in the rain, right after the grave side service. He knew, though, that you can't make Wanda Maximoff do anything she didn't want to do.  
  
"Listen, sis. We should get out of the rain. I'll drive you back that way you don't have to deal with anybody you don't want to deal with." He felt her nod as she stood with him.  
  
"Wait just a second." He nodded. She left his arms and went under the tent, standing close to the casket. She put a gloved hand on the wood, finally noticing that she could see her breathe in the cool autumn air. "I love you, John." She whispered. 


End file.
